


My my my

by hagu10969



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 7





	My my my

01.  
几分钟前还在人声鼎沸的诺大场馆随着安可结束后荧幕的熄灭，粉丝的音量也终于降下了一些下来。  
但是后台依旧热闹非凡，工作人员穿着黑色的工作服来来往往。  
成员们按照顺序一个个从升降台跳下来，夹在金泰亨和田柾国中间的金南俊先行金泰亨一步跳下去，跟在成员们的身后往休息室走去。  
田柾国看着工作人员关掉摄影机后，比金泰亨早一步跳下升降梯。  
“哥。”  
田柾国站在金泰亨的面前，伸开双臂笑着喊对方。  
“嘿嘿…”  
金泰亨看着弟弟敞开的怀抱，二话不说笑着就圈住对方的脖子，双腿夹着弟弟的腰身，整个人像只无尾熊一样缠在田柾国的身上。  
田柾国也不急着将人从台阶上抱下来，先是亲了亲金泰亨的脖颈，温热的气息撩得金泰亨哆嗦了一下转过脸去看田柾国，然后两人便又对视着快速的互相啵了一下嘴唇。  
“你们两个快回休息室啊！”  
在工作人员催促下，两人终于停下了秀恩爱。  
田柾国两手托着金泰亨的大腿，轻松地朝着休息室的方向走。  
走了没几步，金泰亨就心疼小男友的身体，演唱会才刚结束，体力还没恢复，抱着他应该很累吧。  
还没走进休息室金泰亨就在田柾国怀里扭了几下示意对方放他下来。  
“怎么了？”  
田柾国沉着声问金泰亨。  
“你太累了，我自己能走的。”  
“我不累，因为是泰亨哥所以抱着一点都不累呢。”  
说罢又亲了亲怀里人的脸颊。  
“只要亲亲哥就能补充能量了！”  
兔子笑的格外开心。

02.  
但是再怎么喜欢对方，两人还是会在人前稍微收敛些。  
未进休息室前田柾国就将金泰亨放下来了，不过依旧在成员们的面前打打闹闹地开了门进去。  
“晚上回去泡完澡就得睡了啊…”  
朴智旻疲惫地躺在沙发上说着。  
金南俊和郑号锡一边换着衣服一般讨论着舞台上的一些失误。  
一向速战速决的闵玧其早就卸完妆坐在沙发一边刷着手机。  
金泰亨找了个空位坐下，对着镜子准备自己先卸起妆。  
“泰亨，这是有人送你的礼物。”  
刚将右眼里的美瞳摘下来，工作人员叫了他一声。  
金泰亨抬起头看着镜中站在他身后的工作人员。  
工作人员手里抱着一大束玫瑰，玫瑰花有着暗红的颜色，应是很鲜艳，还未靠太近便有香气扑进鼻腔里。  
金泰亨瞄了一眼站在不远处正将T恤掀起，拆着缠在腰间麦克风设备的田柾国。  
将另一只眼里的镜片摘掉随手扔进垃圾桶里后，金泰亨站起身接过花束。  
“谁送的？”  
金泰亨问。  
“是那位送的。”  
工作人员看着金泰亨，转动了一下眼球，踌躇了一会儿小声地说道。  
听到工作人员和金泰亨的对话，田柾国手里的动作顿了顿后又接着解身上的麦克风线。  
“还有这个。”  
虽见金泰亨已经皱起眉头，但是有些事情并不是一个小小的工作人员能去应付的，犹豫了一秒后还是将手机拎着的礼物袋推进金泰亨的怀里。  
金泰亨将玫瑰放在桌上，伸手拿出礼物袋里装的盒子打开。  
映入眼帘的是金泰亨最近很钟意的一法国奢侈品牌的当季新款包包。  
“这个包好像要十几万呢…”  
朴智旻张着嘴惊讶地看着金泰亨手里的包说道。  
金泰亨皱起的眉头越发深，撇了撇嘴将包放回盒子里装好。  
“麻烦帮我还给那位吧。”  
将礼物袋和玫瑰花一并推进工作人员的怀里后，金泰亨说。  
“可是…”  
工作人员犹豫着想说些什么。  
“没什么可是的，请把东西还给他，顺便告诉那位我是不可能和他交往的。”  
说罢便又坐回位子上，拿起卸妆棉擦拭脸上的粉底。  
原本热闹的休息室因为这么一出而偃旗息鼓了。  
公司的人和成员们都知道，最近有一位富二代正在追求金泰亨。  
富二代在某次的非娱乐性的颁奖典礼上相中了金泰亨，然后不知从哪个没有素养的工作人员手里拿到了金泰亨的手机号码后，就一直连轰带炮地追了好几个星期。  
送花送包送衣服，怎么贵怎么来。  
金泰亨每每都拒绝对方，奈何对方还是死缠烂打。  
外加PD那里嘱咐他这位富二代关系着他们好几个代言，不能得罪，每次拒绝时也只能拿爱豆素养不能恋爱作借口拒绝对方。  
原本以为人到国外开演唱会，那位富二代能消停些，可怎想，人还是追着过来了。  
因为这件事金泰亨没少觉得自己对不起年下小男友。  
看着镜子里田柾国面无表情，装作不在意的样子，金泰亨内疚地抿了一下嘴。  
今天晚上又得哄小男友了。

03.  
因为回酒店的路上会有粉丝蹲守，成员们按照早就分好的位子上了车。  
朴智旻原本是被安排和田柾国坐一辆车的，但是上车前金泰亨拉了他说了几句，朴智旻人便被打发去了闵玧其的车里。  
田柾国早就上了车，正低着头看手机，知道朴智旻和他一辆车也没抬眼去看打开车门上来的人。  
但是那人身上香甜的味道他再熟悉不过了，兔子的鼻子嗅了嗅后抬起头看着在他身旁坐下的金泰亨。  
光是闻到爱人的味道嘴角就不自觉的上扬了，但是田柾国还是忍着将嘴角放下了。  
毕竟只有装作生气了哥哥才会安慰他。  
“哥怎么上来了？”  
田柾国问。  
“因为想和柾国一辆车，所以和智旻换了。”  
金泰亨笑着回答，伸手捏了捏田柾国的脸。  
田柾国点点头又继续低头看手机。  
“我们柾国该不会又生气了吧…怎么像小孩子一样啊？”  
原本只是想开玩笑逗小男友开心的，可不想金泰亨嘴笨外加小男友是个吃起醋来毫无思考逻辑的醋缸。  
不知道这句话又哪里惹到了田柾国，只见田柾国收起手机落下一句“我没有生气，而且我也不是小孩子了”就转过头看着窗外快速掠过的夜景。  
“没生气就好。”  
几周的巡演下来，外加今天又应付了富二代的追求，还要安慰小男友，金泰亨已经身心俱疲了。  
看着还没哄高兴的弟弟，金泰亨伸手揉了揉对方的头发后就闭起眼休息了。  
算了，等到了酒店用身体安慰他吧。

04.  
一行人到了酒店后分散地各自进了自己的房间，田柾国先是收拾了一下明天的行李，然后便拿了毛巾进浴室洗澡。  
从热气蒸腾的浴室里走出来，田柾国裸着上半身，低着头用毛巾擦拭着湿漉漉的发丝。  
正想褪了浴巾穿上内裤，房间的门铃便被按响了。  
田柾国一手擦着还在滴水的头发，走近门口看了眼猫眼外站着的人后对着门外问了一声。  
“谁啊？”  
“是我。”  
门外的人应声。  
田柾国开了门，金泰亨穿着蓝色的丝绸质的睡衣站在门口。  
没有上妆的脸退去了些许冷冽妖冶，但是依旧美得他慌神。  
“哥有什么事吗？”  
田柾国一副疑惑地样子问对方。  
“柾国…那个…今天晚上做吧…”  
金泰亨咬了咬下唇看着对方裸着的健硕上身开口说道。  
见金泰亨明明一副害羞却用主动求爱的样子，他的小哥哥很少会主动示意他上床，田柾国逮着机会难得，心想着可不能就这么放过对方。  
“可是哥我今天好累…”  
田柾国作势想关门。  
在性事上面田柾国一直是个很主动的人，金泰亨是欲拒还迎的类型。  
原本因为几周的国外巡演，两个人除了晚上累到倒头就抱着一起睡觉，算一算已经有快一个月没做爱了。  
今天因为富二代那件事，金泰亨想着用肉偿总归能让田柾国消气，但是金泰亨万万没想到对方会拒绝他。  
“不行！不做也得做！”  
特地急急忙忙地冲回房间洗了个一个钟头的澡，还涂了田柾国喜欢的蜜桃味身体乳，金泰亨精心准备的这些他绝不允许浪费！  
气冲冲地闯进田柾国的房间，绕过玄关，金泰亨二话不说脱了裤子就跪在床边上。  
田柾国关上门跟着往里走，一进去眼前就是金泰亨翘而圆润的臀部和白花花的修长双腿。  
田柾国虽然内心已经瘙痒的蠢蠢欲动，但是他已经不是青春期只因为触碰到金泰亨的手指就勃起的少年了。  
最起码现在，他还能控制一下别让自己的那根太早醒来。  
“哥没必要这样做的。”  
田柾国站在金泰亨的身后说道。  
“这样是哪样？”  
金泰亨脸埋在酒店的被子里，语气嘟囔着问。  
“就是…哥没必要觉得我吃醋了就用和我做爱来安慰我的。”  
“我不是因为想安慰你才来的，我是真的想要和你做才来的！”  
金泰亨还在嘴硬。  
“是嘛？”  
田柾国挑挑眉问道。  
“是的！”  
见金泰亨一副下决心讨好他的样子，田柾国不自觉地顶了一下腮帮，觉得没必要再装下去了。  
他承认他就是个醋坛子，而且只吃金泰亨一个人的醋。  
他不喜欢金泰亨的那些演员哥哥们，也讨厌金泰亨和朋友出去玩深夜不归，更是厌恶那些追求金泰亨的人。  
金泰亨是他一个人的。  
见田柾国还是没下一步动作，金泰亨觉得自己捂热的屁股都快凉了，便转过头去看对方。  
“还是说柾国的小果果已经对我没有性趣了吗？”  
金泰亨扭了扭腰身，一副委屈的样子，嘟起红润的双唇，眼睛湿漉漉地看着田柾国。  
“哥，你知道的，我的那根只会对着你硬。”  
田柾国赶忙脱了腰间围着的浴巾，露出了已经梃立的阴茎。  
“那快来吧，我刚刚已经自己扩张过了，你直接进来就行了。”  
要说为什么洗澡洗了一个小时呢。  
金泰亨这话不说不好，一说田柾国觉得自己的小腹连着两腿之间的那根都肿胀的生疼。  
既然小哥哥已经替他省去了不少时间，他便走过去直接跪在金泰亨的身后将阴茎送了进去。  
因为扩张过了，所以田柾国没有废力，轻松地进去后就开始来回进出。  
“谢谢哥…”  
田柾国两手扶着金泰亨的腰间，仰起头说道。  
“唔…柾国…那你能答应…我…以后因为…唔…因为我不高兴了…一定要告诉我…”  
金泰亨一句话连着呻吟声断断续续地说了好久。  
田柾国停下身下的挺动，将已经沾着黏液的阴茎抽了出来，两手将金泰亨翻过身面对他推到床上。  
“那哥以后，也别把我当小孩子看好吗？”  
说完便又握住金泰亨的脚踝将对方的腿打开缠在自己的腰上。  
“嗯…我答应你…”

05.  
田柾国真的很喜欢金泰亨这样，明明已经做过很多次，但是每次金泰亨还是像初夜一样害羞，脸烧红地快要滴血。  
“哥那你去明确拒绝那个人，说我是你男朋友。”  
田柾国又将阴茎送进金泰亨的穴口，连着透明地液体来回慢慢地进出，挠的金泰亨小腹间瘙痒。  
“啊…柾国…不可以这样的…”  
“为什么？”  
田柾国一个用力，将阴茎全部送了进去。  
金泰亨失声尖叫。  
因为涂了桃子味的身体乳外加金泰亨臀部本来就圆润，田柾国将金泰亨的屁股拍地啪啪作响，红彤彤地活像成熟了的蜜桃，快要熟到流汁。  
“因为…因为…因为会影响到组合…还会影响到…公司…柾国…我们不可以这么自私的…”  
田柾国真的几次想要不顾镜头当着众人的面亲吻金泰亨的唇，想要昭告全世界，他在和金泰亨交往。  
可是他却不能这么做。  
“哥我好嫉妒那个人，嫉妒那个人可以光明正大地追求哥。”  
我们明明在一起，却不能见光。  
“柾国…你只要知道…我是你一个人的…我金泰亨是你田柾国一个人的…”  
我是你的。  
“你是我的。”  
田柾国俯下身吮吸金泰亨脖间细嫩地肌肤，抬起头后看着哥哥脖子上泛红地吻痕恶作剧地笑起来。  
“唔…柾国你又这样了…明天会被拍到的…”  
“那就戴丝巾，哥哥不是很喜欢戴嘛…”  
田柾国快速地挺动，将两人结合的私处撞地啪啪作响，水声和肉体的贯穿声回荡在房间里。  
两人都不再说话了，田柾国埋着头用力，而金泰亨只剩下张嘴呻吟地力气。  
随着连续不断地肉体撞击声停下，两声沉闷地声音过后，一股股腥膻味的白浊喷射而出。  
高潮过后，房间里赤裸的两人都只剩下喘息和温存地力气。

06.  
“是不是只要我生气了以后哥都这样安慰我？”  
“田柾国…”  
“哥哥今天主动的样子真的好诱人。”  
“还说自己不是小孩子…”  
“真的不要再说我是小孩子了，我可要生气了，还是哥哥其实是想再试试小孩子的那根？”


End file.
